Whats Left Of Me
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: A dark is not complete without a light, so what happens if the light commits suicide because of the dark? Can Ryou and Bakura save each other, one last time? RxB, YxY, MxM
1. My Sanctuary

**Story: Whats left of me**

**Chapter: ****My Sanctuary**

**Rating:** **T **

**Category:****Romance/Angst**

**Characters:**** RyouxBakura, MalikxMariku **

**Summary: ****A dark is not complete without a light, so what happens if the light commits suicide because of the dark? Can Ryou and Bakura save each other, one last time? RxB, YxY, MxM **

**HikariElfie: Put up with me here, okay? Another RyouxBakura story, because I love them:**

Chapter 1. My Sanctuary

When I was younger, there was only you, you were my sanctuary, a place where I could hide from the rest of the world.

You tormented my mind endlessly, attempting to kill me, but you were there when others could not be, when others didn't want to be. You were my everything, the reason I woke up every day, and the reason I took a breath when it was needed.

But that all changed when you got a body of your own.

You discovered new ways to torment me, watched as my blood gushed out of a newly created wound. You told me I looked pretty in red, that I looked pretty covered in my blood.

I began hiding from my own sanctuary, running away from the face that haunted my dreams and nightmares.

I began wishing something happened to you while you were out drinking with Mariku. But still I waited by the door to make sure you were alive, I still smiled when you stumbled through the door.

You never liked it when I smiled, you would press my bloodied face to the floor and ask whether I could still smile.

I was still happy though, you would still pay attention to me, still physically touch me with your fists.

I thought everything would be okay, that you would always pay attention to me, and that I was always still with you.

My friends tried to convince me to turn you in; they said they were worried about me. I pushed away their fears with a smile and continued to pretend we were fine.

You, my sanctuary would greet me by the door when I returned from school, you would cut through my flesh with your favoured blade.

Those carvings meant I was yours, your slave, you would tell me, you would whisper in my ear how only you could hurt me so.

But still I waited for my sanctuary to return, to tell me everything was all right, and that all would fix itself in time.

Then everything stopped. My faith in you was the end of me; you grew tired of my everlasting smile.

You went drinking more often and only looked my way to beat me in your drunken state. You didn't look at me, even as you cut my bruised and bloodied body.

You stopped telling me how I belonged to you, you even stopped beating me with time, choosing instead to ignore me.

I think you thought you were helping me, but it was tearing me apart. My body was healed, but my heart was broken, my sanctuary had forgotten me.

I would have smiled even if you were just to look at me with those hateful eyes from before.

My nights were filled with dreams of you holding me tightly in your arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Such a dream would never come true of course, but even for you to brush against my skin would bring me back to life.

Then that night came, the night that tore apart what was left of my heart.

You had gone drinking with Mariku, I waited by the door for so long. You did not come home that night, choosing to return the next afternoon.

These nights where you went missing became more and more often, and I fell asleep by the door waiting for you, at least three times every week.

The only thought that crossed my mind was, 'where is my sanctuary?'

Even the teachers noticed something was wrong; I had gone from top student to hardly ever showing up.

I stopped eating, could not eat.

What really finished me off? It wasn't my lack of eating, or even the habit of cutting into my skin.

You didn't even notice.

I confronted you, "Why can't you stand to look at me?"

"You mean nothing to me!"

You reply tore through me like a thousand shards of glass, you had no idea, you just looked away again.

As I felt my life slip away as I tore through the soft flesh of my arm, I thought, 'Come save me, my sanctuary, my Bakura.'

-$-$-$-

Yugi raced up the stairs to Ryou's room and pushed open the door.

He and Yami had come as fast as possible after they had received a panicked phone call from the former tomb robber, saying that something terrible had happened.

They entered the room in haste, but stopped at what they saw.

Bakura sat in the middle of the room, covered in Ryou's blood, cradling his lighter half's head in his arms, whispering quietly to the lifeless body.

Yami sat heavily on the floor by the door, unable to call to Bakura, to tell him that nothing could be done.

Yugi lay a hand gently on his lovers shoulder and they watched as Bakura, the great Tomb Robber, sobbed quietly into the lifeless body of his light.

-$-$-$-

"_Ryou...Its not time for you to go yet Ryou..."_

Bright green eyes opened slowly, pale figure floating in nothingness.

"_Come with us Ryou, we have something we need you for…"_

"…W…Where am I…?"

-$-$-$-

**HikariElfie: BWHAHAHAHA! And you all thought it was the end…**

**YamiSammii: …Not really**

**HikariElfie: Shaddup!**

**Alli: Thanks muchly, don't forget to press that lovely button 'review' **

**HikariElfie: Till next time!**


	2. Another Chance

**Story: ****Whats left of me**

**Chapter: Another Chance**

**Rating: ****T**

**Category:****Romance/Angst**

**Characters:**** RyouxBakura, MalikxMariku **

**Summary: ****A dark is not complete without a light, so what happens if the light commits suicide because of the dark? Can Ryou and Bakura save each other, one last time? RxB, YxY, MxM **

**Woooooo! A new chapter! I sort of got writers block, but I got out of it with my new fic 'Just Another Sad Love Story' staring, of course, Ryou and Bakura. Its been a while, huh? Ah well, stay with me here folks! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

_God 1- Ra (apparently its Re but, feh.)_

_God 2 - Anubis_

-$-$-$-

**Last Chapter:**

"_Ryou...Its not time for you to go yet Ryou..."_

Bright green eyes opened slowly, pale figure floating in nothingness.

"_Come with us Ryou, we have something we need you for…"_

"…W…Where am I…?"

**Now:**

Ryou curled himself into a defensive ball, closed his eyes and sobbed quietly, "I…I want Bakura…Help me Bakura!"

"_Ryou...You killed yourself..."_

"_You don't deserve to go back to Bakura…"_

"However, it was because of the one you seek that you are dead...This changes things considerably…"

Ryou moaned quietly, shuddering slightly as the cold, empty voices rang in his head, not daring to open his eyes.

All of a sudden, Ryou could feel the cold surface of a floor underneath him and something like a table next to his leg. He opened his eyes slowly, still murmuring Bakura's name, over and over.

Two strange faces swam into view and he almost immediately recognised them as two of Bakura's gods, as they had been mentioned in his darker half's sleep. He snapped his eyes back shut and wished he was back with Bakura, away from these strange gods and unfamiliar place.

"Good Ryou...Now, we have something to propose...lets say…A chance to return to life…"

-$-$-$-**Yami's POV**-$-$-$-

Bakura rocked the lifeless body slowly, still murmuring into Ryou's ear quietly, telling him not to leave him just yet, begging him.

I watched from the doorway in shock as the broken tomb robber cradled his lights body. I had sent Yugi home, did not want him to see this. I jumped slightly as Bakura stood swiftly, body gathered up in his arms and placed Ryou on the bed, before turning bloodshot eyes to me.

"What did I do? Why did my pretty…pretty light go?"

I watched in pity as Bakura gathered his knees up to his chest and leant against the bed frame. I slowly approached the other man, still wary of what Bakura was capable of, he was proved correct when Bakura stood and slammed me against a wall, he moved so quickly it took me a few seconds to realise what had happened.

As I gasped for breath, struggling slightly against Bakura, I noticed that murderous look in the tomb robber's eyes.

"Tell anyone…anyone! What happened here and I will tear your throat out from your mouth, alright?"

I nodded weakly and slid down the wall when Bakura released his hold and moved back to the bed, smoothing Ryou's hair with his hand and looking down on him with an emotion that appeared to be love.

I massaged his throat gently, still watching Bakura, "You can't keep Ryou…Ryou's body here forever Bakura. He's gone…"

I stepped backward involuntarily as Bakura stood and faced me menacingly, gulping slightly.

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light, so hot it burnt through my body, I opened his mouth in a soundless scream as I fell to the ground, it took me a moment to realise that the light was not painful, just…different. It stopped abruptly and I rubbed at my streaming eyes.

"NO!"

This exclamation was followed by a howl of misery that rang through my head like bells. I turned, vision still slightly blurry, to Bakura, who was hunched over the bed, now silent.

Bakura turned slowly to me, a look I had never seen him express on his face…It was fear. I pushed him out of the way and stared, what else could I do… Ryou was…Gone. The bed empty, as clean as if my bloodstained friend had not lain there, as unwrinkled as though it had just been made.

A gasp of surprise escaped my mouth, this couldn't of happened, people don't just disappear when they die…

I could hear Bakura sobbing behind me and I scanned my mind for any useful information, any reporting's of anything like this. What I did remember chilled my blood, drained my face of colour.

I turned slowly to look at Bakura, "Bakura…I think we have some magic at work here…"

-$-$-$-**Normal POV, with Ryou**-$-$-$-

Ryou's eyes flickered open as a gruff voice interrupted his unconsciousness, "Hey kid…why are you sleeping in the middle of an alleyway?"

"I…I don't know…where am I?"

"Domino, Japan, where else?" The man chuckled and slowly strolled away.

-$-$-$-

**Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuun! Beware the dreaded cliffhanger! –Is pelted with food by the readers- Didja enjoy it? Its not the best, I sort of died whilst writing it and lost my interest, but, behold! Here it is! Well, I hope it was up to your standards**

**Thankyou to my lovely reviewers –glomps-**

**Dragonlady222, Hitokira, Youko's Kitsune Girl, Allister's War Weapon, vampireking, Love'sBakura, Val-Creative, Jyrotika, YamiKitty.**

**Its coz of you guys that I intend to see this story to the end!**

**And special thanks to YamiKitty for making my laugh!**

**Review!**

**Much Love, **

**Hikari Elfie **


	3. AN

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now.

Okay, so, if you're seeing this, it means I'm fairly unimpressed by my writing in this story, as I like to think my style has improved one hell of a lot. The readers have two options to consider:

**Rewrite:** I'll go over the chapters and make quite a few changes, but the plots will likely stay the same, depending on whether it is a workable plot or not.

**Continue:** I'll try to continue the story as it is, but I'm not sure how well this one will go down, because as I mentioned earlier, I like to think my writing has improved and I'm not sure whether the differences will flow easily or screw the whole story up.

It is your decision, **I have made a poll, for you to submit your choices**, or if you can't be bothered then just write me a review.

Thankyou, and I am very sorry

HikariElfie


End file.
